DC Super Hero Girls vs. Star Teens
is a crossover Nintendo Switch video game that features a whole bunch of DC Super Hero Girls' Super Hero High students and the Star Teens of "Star Teens Unite" and its spinoff "Star Ninjas". DC Super Hero Girls cast *Wonder Woman *Supergirl *Batgirl *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Katana *Bumblebee *Beast Boy *Flash *Cyborg *Starfire *Frost *Hawkgirl *Miss Martian *Catwoman *Lady Shiva *Cheetah *Star Sapphire *Big Barda *Jessica Cruz *Mera Star Teens & Star Ninjas cast *Ella Jonas *Inidra Cooper *Sandra Delfini *Felicia Natura *Lisa Kuki *Tanya Trueno *Sheila Moyo *Kevin/The White Knight *Bella *Buru *Hiro Akiyama *Dana Oberlin *Valerie McPiper *Alexandra Sanderson *Kitsune *Master Tomi *The Gorgon Sisters *Tauron *Colossus *Mudora *Queen Vampira Non-Playable *Principal Waller *Gorilla Grodd *Lucius Fox *Crazy Quilt *Commissioner Gordon *Red Tornado *Lois Lane *Trixie Jonas *Julie Jonas *Veronica Vile *Amanda "Stinky" *Debbie Cooper *Samantha Delfini *Paul Delfini *Judith Natura *Daphne Kuki *Elena Trueno *Antonio Trueno *Maya Trueno *Heather Moyo Bosses *Giganta *Killer Croc *King Shark *Lion-Mane *Solomon Grundy *Firefly *Double Dare Twins (Aliki and Margot) *Trigon *Lena Luthor and her Kryptomites *Lashina, Granny Goodness, and the Female Furies DLC *Thunder *Lightning *Vixen *Riddler *Blackfire *Platinum Voices *'Aimee Carrero' - Tanya Trueno *'Alana Ubach' - Antonio Trueno *'Alexis G. Zall' - Lois Lane *'Anais Fairweather' - Supergirl *'April Stewart' - Granny Goodness, Stompa *'Ariel Winter' - Valerie McPiper, Julie Jonas *'Ashley Eckstein' - Cheetah *'Christina Pucelli' - Catwoman, Miss Martian *'Clancy Brown' - Colossus *'Colleen O'Shaughnessey' - Trixie Jonas *'Cree Summer' - Queen Vampira, Heather Moyo, Thunder *'Cristina Milizia' - Jessica Cruz *'Danica McKellar' - Frost *'Dee Bradley Baker' - Tauron *'Erica Lindbeck' - Mera *'Fred Tatasciore' - Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, Kryptomites *'Greg Cipes' - Beast Boy *'Grey Griffin' - Wonder Woman, Sandra Delfini, Samantha Delfini, Medusa, Platinum, Giganta *'Hoon Lee' - Master Tomi *'Hynden Walch' - Starfire, Blackfire *'Isabella Acres' - Dana Oberlin *'Jennifer Hale' - Stheno, Mudora, Veronica Vile *'Jessica DiCicco' - Star Sapphire, Lashina *'John DiMaggio' - Gorilla Grodd *'Josh Keaton' - Green Lantern, Flash, Kevin/The White Knight *'June Angela' - Daphne Kuki *'Kari Wahlgren' - Ella Jonas *'Kate Micucci' - Inidra Cooper *'Kevin Michael Richardson' - King Shark, Trigon *'Khary Payton' - Cyborg, Firefly, Lion-Mane *'Kimberly Brooks' - Sheila Moyo, Lightning, Vixen *'Laura Bailey' - Debbie Cooper *'Lauren Tom' - Double Dare Twins (Aliki and Margot) *'Madison Pettis' - Alexandra Sanderson *'Mae Margaret Whitman' - Batgirl, Amanda, Speed Queen *'Maria Canals Barrera' - Elena Trueno *'Maurice LaMarche' - Red Tornado *'Michaela Zee' - Hiro Akiyama *'Misty Lee' - Big Barda, Mad Harriet *'Nika Futterman' - Hawkgirl, Maya Trueno *'Phil LaMarr' - Lucius Fox *'Rob Paulsen' - Kitsune *'Romi Dames' - Lena Luthor *'Stephanie Sheh' - Katana *'Susanne Blakeslee' - Bella *'Tania Gunadi' - Lady Shiva *'Tara Strong' - Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Felicia Natura, Judith Natura, Paul Delfini, Euryale *'Teala Dunn' - Bumblebee, Artemiz *'Tom Kenny' - Crazy Quilt, Commissioner Gordon *'Vanessa Marshall' - Buru *'Vyvan Pham' - Lisa Kuki *'Yuri Lowenthal' - Riddler *'Yvette Nicole Brown' - Principal Waller Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Crossover Video games Category:Magical Girls Category:Fishbird's Ideas